Andrea Cobalt
"Oh Wow, you want some information about my friend can't you guys just leave my Ally Out of this; so you can go on with your Stupid Group?" '~ Andrea Cobalt when she ambushed and asked Kyra Questions Biography Andrea was an intelligent person and a lovely American lady who was fascinated with the Asian Culture. However, When she met Mira they were basically Good friends ever since. She was Born in USA in Alton, MO '(June 18, 3591 - November 27, 3617) 'There was a riot in St. Louis because of Economic Shutdown of the state. So, therefore she was one of the Lucky people who Evidently, went to Japan as a refugee. While being a refuge for 6 years she have met Mira. She thought "Hey, This Gal is also famous like me and We can really chill!" So Mira Agreed on Becoming friends and they agreed to be Business partners. She is known as Andrea Cobalt, 'コバルト She likes cats, she also listens to music and have a thing for Guys in strange suits. She is also very silent and likes to draw as a hobby. She is near sided and it happens because of a misfortune of her friends accidentally swinging her upper eyes and she survived but now have to wear glasses for the rest of her life. Modern day Protector of Mira Braunland Within years later When she is 23 She was indeed cursed by Mira's Father. Every guy who wants to meet her ends up Screaming "What, You Ugly Monster I'm Leaving because Your so Hideous!" She cried and Sorrowed like an insane woman. Little does she realize that she has special Supernatural powers. When Kyra Approached Andrea and asked for an Invitation for her 21st Birthday Party, She felt that she was cared by Kyra. Although during Kyra' s Party Andrea had to confess with Kyra about the other Gal she met in Japan. She felt bad about betraying Mira's Trust and told her "I can no longer hang out with you, this painful Surfeiting curse keeps happening to me!" She felt bad for Andrea and did what most good friend would do. So, Kyra just let Andrea leave by herself. 5 Months Later, She was Brainwashed by Mira's Family Completely and had suffer a Blackout and forgot about everything that happened within her lifetime. Death and Legacy So The Rising Sphere came she can't control her new body possessed by Mr. Braunland it was during the Semi Finals and her Opponent was Kyra. She tries to fight with the Mind control but she couldn't control her body by the time it was too late! Andrea had to Escape her fake vision and tries to regain her real memories. Kyra used her Final Approach by tracking the target with her Chi spell and Attacked her by kicking the weakness area in the Chest which ended up Destroying Andrea. When the Match was over, Andrea Barely moved. Some people said that She fainted. Although with Time and multiple Procedures The Doctors had to close her eyes and tell everyone that she has died during the battle. Mira cried and so did Kyra during her Funeral, Every warrior that survived was there and had to Place their Original weapons to salute her for the Afterlife. So, There it goes 26 years of life that she had. After the 10th Annual Rising Sphere was over, By a dedication Memorial People try to sculpt the Statue of hers as well as everyone else that Passed away during the first Tournament. Appearances/Personality Traits She appeared as a Brunette that likes to study and know about Eastern Culture. She's often a Near sided person upon her Vision because She had special Glasses that is prescribed for her. Although she doesn't wear much, She is very Formal in a way. Preferably, She wears Dresses and Skirts that seems very High in class. Even though She died very Young, Her abilities contains: Thunder eyes, Wind Punch Strikes, Fiery kicks and a Raging spirit. She is very Quiet and sometimes Understandable than most people of her group. She also gained Acid Vision because of her training with Mira. She also wears jeans and a T-shirt that wrote "To be gone and I will fly like a Boomerang!" Which proves that her views can be confrontational upon The Violet team Trivia * She is the Youngest Character that died in the Tournament. * A character who was in the Braunland society as a IT mechanic however, Mira ordered her to be a guardian after the Conflicting memories of Andrea. * She actually wanted to fight in the Violet Battalion although her body and her memories of Mira seems more valuable than Kyra's. * She is the light haired gal even for a brunette. She is not very Athletic but she carries as much Gadgets and have Memory Vision as well as Acid Vision to stun her opponents * Her Bravery is what killed her, She rather see herself die than 2 of the Women she met in her actual memories. * Mira seems like a good ally, to Andrea the only Person she trusts which is why they are close to a fourth sister as they are a team. * Although, She is an Antagonist her appearance seems to be more Uncommon than most characters. This is because She is more of a minor character than all of her Friends. * She was Famous for Modeling and Acting, Unlike Mira She was famous in Japan and not America. * Enozasa is the only character Andrea doesn't involve in a conflict or a fight in the game series! * She is the First character that died in Rising Sphere the second being Chiara Braunland! * She wears Glasses because she is really Far sided, This could prove that she is partially Blind! * Unlike most of her Team, She's actually the really decent person to serve as a Guardian unlike other members of the Pink Society! * The only member of the Pink team who is very secretive like a Raccoon this is possibly because She never had a real friend that had love, Instead she gains Hatred within Kyra Megokara! Category:Team Pink Category:Villianess Category:Antagonists Category:Braunland Soceity